Ark 25/Episode 56: The Capture of A Warrior
Participants Deadman 2.jpg|Deadman|link=Deadman Madara uchiha by pajalie-d4e9axb.jpg|Inu Mystery Gladiator.png|The Mad Titan d6b11e00c37d6cef7968c369741b98f5.jpg|Ko'tearr I Kin Tasanagi: ( Numb: https://youtu.be/GIDMb_V9FXo ) The clank and clang of the metal helmet smacking against the right arms ' arm gaurd' could be heard all throught the halls of the arena as the heltmed gladiator that stood at 6'5 and weighted of 230lbs walked through the halls with weapon in his hand. He had a thick beard that casted down the helmet with a dark brownish black tint. And bright hellish red eyes that complimented his tattered and scarred skin tissue as he took step after step in his brown leatherd sandals over the cold cold tiles. He wore a lon cloth with an arumoured belt, and a gladius blade in his right hand, shield in the other. The Murmillo style of galdiator combat, an the most common styles even to this day and age not much has changed about the arena. Brought back 60 years after ww3, the arena became romes biggest money bringer besides war. And even there governmental system had returned. Years after its extinction? Rome had been rebuilt with a more futrustic flare. Hover cars, and bright neon styled buildings throughout the city just like any other utopia of this time. But on the other hand.... this place owned slaves, and a rich class that could be considered kindom level nobility. The Iron Cladded warrior stepped into the arena, weapons in hand and his head held high. Within the Emperor seats ( Aka the VIP section. ) Had only been a few. Only the richest of the rich may have been granted with the pleasure of these seats. A man clothed in all white that covered even his face. An Amazonian women known as ' Ko'teear ( COO-TEE-AIR ) whom had been the current high queen of the Amazons. And another by the name of Inugami better yet known as Inu or ' Master Zaito' Amongst the band of Ninjas he owned known as ' The Infinties. ' On his lap sat his daughter, known as Keiko, bubbly and jumping for joy as she always did at the spectale of battle. She had only been three however highly intellgence in age this young child was growing to become quite the fanatic for battle. " LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! " Said a fat roman with his white leather robes that casted down to the floors. The sun was beaming in the middle of the arena as the gates that held the unamed gladiator were to soon rise with word as he was called out to do battle. " We bring to youuuuuuu all step one of the restoration process. Something to ease... everyones pains! A match from the one you all known and love! The Slasher of Winds! The Bringer of Carnage and Death! The one whom we all fear within our sleep as he invades our dreams with visions of death and GOREEE. Introducing... LEO THE DEVIL EYED SLASSHEERRR!!!! " The Bearded warrior known as Leo stepped into the arena shouting as loud as he could , allowing every and all to hear his monstrous screams as he shouted out into the heavens. Spit exploding from his lips as he shouted out his mighty war cry. Ko'teear turned to the fat roman and then back over to Inu and scoffed. How she hated being in the company of men but damn did she love to see them kill themselves in battle over coin and foolish glory. " Whom will Leo be facing... Im assuming someone much more exciting then the one of three days ago yes? " She said as her male slaves continued to fan her while she turned her head over to Inu whom kept his helmet on as well. " ... You'd have to ask the white suited one. Tis his fighter. " Inu said in refernce to Deadman whom had more then likely sat that with slick grin from ear to ear. The Pale Man: -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQUsnto_3pw) -After Leo’s introduction the crowd had once again began to lower their tone of cheer. With this being the primus of the night many are oozing with anticipation towards this next bout. Rumors of Leo and his accomplishments have traveled across the cities quickly raising his celebrity to a much higher stature. But there is one man in Rome who does not fear the growing legend that is, The Devil Eyed Slasher. Underneath the seats on the western side of the arena is a room where the gladiators await for their turn upon the sands. It is here that Leo’s challenger finds himself ready for combat. Realizing that his introduction is next, his fans begin to pound their feet against the floor of the arena. This creates a powerful thunderous quake that travels to the sands in the center. Some sand falls from the roof above him, grazing the hardened armor of his right shoulder. His body stands the smaller of the two men, only reaching 6’3. A slave working the gate yells out to him-“Get ready! They are calling your name next”- -Up in the VIP section, all of Rome’s most beloved sit and observe each fight with a perfect view of all the blood. The obese announcer once again stands up throwing his hands forward to silence the crowd. With a mighty roar he begins to yell out-“And who would dare challenge the mighty Devil Eyed Slasher!?...Well there can ONLY be ONE!...There is only ONE challenger within the Roman borders that can answer the call of the Roman people…”- As he speaks, fans begin to cheer loudly in anticipation for a fan favorite.-“It is wrong to even place him in the same category as man…because we all know…he is…The…”- And while extending his right hand outwards, the fans finish his sentence for him. They scream at the top of their lungs-“MAD TITAN! MAD TITAN! MAD TITAN!”- Over and over the arena trembles from the roar of the republic. The roman finishes the introduction with-“And without further waiting…Welcome, The Mad FUCKING Titan of Rome!....DAISSSUUKKKEEEEE YUUUNNNNNNN!” The gates slowly open and out comes the man this entire arena was waiting to see. Daisuke’s walk is filled with a confident swagger, quickly making his way towards the center of the arena floor. His armor is comprised of some of the best material that a gladiator can receive. This being due to the fact that he is a champion and fan favorite to the Roman people. His face remains hidden under the blood red mask he wears, contrasting with the black colors of his leather tunic. His shoulders and forearms are covered with a leather and iron armor setup. In his hands are two long fifteen inch blades. He comes to battle with no shield, using a modified Dimachaeri fighting style. The fighting style of the dimachaeri gladiator involved close combat using two swords, either curved scimitars (siccae) or straight bladed short swords (gladius). Both swords were employed for attacking and defending and it is generally understood that these gladiators would have been supremely skilled to wield two blades at once. While walking closer to Leo it would be obvious to see the scars on his arms from his elbows up to his shoulders where his skin is exposed. It is also notable that his helmet also shows impact strikes from blades and spears from previous battles. Once he is a mere three feet away from his opponent, Daisuke does not even step into any defensive stance. His eyes and glares remain hidden so his opponent is unable to get any read on the expression Daisuke has.-“Let us end this quickly…”- He then begins to twirl his blades between the spaces of his fingers awaiting the signal from the announcer for them to fight. With all of Rome’s attention now on this Primus, the Roman yells out-“BEGIN!”- With that command, glory will be found on the sands of the arena. No quarter given. No mercy shown. This is the way of the gladiator.- II (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66b0VcCifj8&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlZDcKRtLlV-JKVQjMsIcoI&index=7 ) In the VIP section of the gladiator games being held, the man sitting in all white would’ve had a strange looking exterior from his ear portion of his suit. They were headphones. Deadman sat there with a stern expression on his brow, looking down at the games seemingly looking onwards and observing them with fierceness and intensity…when really he was listening to Drake’s Take Care album. For what reason, even he himself wasn’t sure, but he’d been bumping the album for a while even though the man’s been long dead. Deadman is a very modest body type. Quite tall, and physical bread for nothing more than combat. No one has seen more than his eyes and chin for years, as he keeps his appearance as much of a mystery as his past life. He has been noted to be a Caucasian male, more notably of French descent, and very white teeth. He is often seen wearing a fitted all white body suit, or a white body suit with black lines and markings, gloves as well. Deadman nods his head, and as he observed he could see the announcer talking. He could read lips like a book and he already was aware he was introducing the first fighter to come out. Some guy who’d been around for a while. This was a planned fight, it was no surprise who was going to win. It was going to be his prize fighter, the Yun. Someone Deadman had been meaning to find for a while anyway, but you can’t just “find” a yun unless it’s by fate. He hated to admit it, but he did get quite “Lucky”. " Whom will Leo be facing... Im assuming someone much more exciting then the one of three days ago yes? " Deadman read her lips, and was able to see he was being included in conversation. He’d push the button on his wrist, and stop the music, just in time hear inu speak. She said as her male slaves continued to fan her while she turned her head over to Inu whom kept his helmet on as well. " ... You'd have to ask the white suited one. Tis his fighter. " “Please. We all know that the quality I personally bring to the table is nothing but A-1, as the kids say now adays. “ Deadman would’ve propped his feet up on the railing of the balcony like section, and leaned his chair back on the back to legs, reaching over, and pulling out a Wacdonalds bag, and digging inside of it, pulling out a Wacdouble and waving it around. “I’d offer you one K’tia.” Deadman was perfectly aware of how to say her name, but he often chose to pronounce it wrong just to fuck with her. For such a sophisticated male, he seemed to be a bit childish at times. “But I know it’d ruin your perfect figure. They say this stuff goes straight to your thighs you know.” He lifted his mask up, and unwrapped the burger, taking a bite out of it, and chewing heavily. Levitating his drink beside him up to his mouth, and taking a sip of the soda he’d address inu this time. “Watch close. The Mad Titan’s got a habbit of quick kills. Try not to blink.” Deadman would’ve stopped chewing or a second, before looking down at the burger and growling. “I did not ask for pickles…” he’d sigh and continue eating it anyway. Watching the match unfold, he’d think to himself. “Show the world your worth, Champion. Make that money.” Kin Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbQU0y6Mk6w )" HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYAHHHHHH!!!!"Leo would have shouted his deadily battle cry for all to hear. And as he did, the rain would splash down as lighting clashed against the sky. Yet not a single dark cloud had been in sight. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjIWbDlSR6E ) " EVEN WITH THE DEATH OF ZEUS HIS SOUL BEGS FOR THE MIGHTY WRATH OF THE MAD TITAN! AND THE THE DEMON EYED SLASHEEERRR! " Said the announcer as Leo would have charged towards The Mad Titans direction. His body flowing in step by step as he pushed towards the general direction of The Mad Titan! As he twisted his right , his blade would have flipped around his wrist before he caught it once more, his feet slamming into the muddy sand as he charged forward before CLANG! The metal of the blades would have more then likely echoed throughout the arena as the two warriors would have clashed for a brief moment only to back off each other again so that the real battle could commense. " MAAAAAAAAAAAD TITANNN!!! " Leo said with his gruling vocie. " I WILL HAVE YOUR FUCKING HEAD UPON PIKE YOU SON OF A BITCH! " The Crowd would have reacted accordingly as they began to shout at the tops of there lungs, yearning for the very sight of blood! Leo would have kicked forward with his blade tightly in his hand. He would have pulled his blade down in attempts to slash MT across the chest with the cleaving blade only to continue his flow of attack spinning to the right so that he could attempt to whiplash MT across the jaw with the shield! If it connected or not, Leo would have dove to the right, using his sheild to scoop of the muddy dirt like substance , only to twist off his right leg and sling the mud into MT' general directon only to use the distraction given to attempt a nice slash across his face, only to follow up with a right leg sweep in hopes of knocking him from footing just to attempt to impale him through his abdomen as he would have fell back down into the sands! Shouting with each gruling swing of his weapon. With each clash upon weapons made the thunder and lighting that echoed after each hit would be as if the gods themselves would rivive right here and now in the gruling battle. The Pale Man: -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4x7hxjgpw-Y) The rains quickly begin to pour on the sands, creating a muddy and soft ground beneath the boots The Mad Titan wears. This brings him to smirk underneath his mask. His arms slowly begin to rise up to his shoulders, unclipping the cape and hood that rests over his head. In this weather, having a drenched cape on his back would only become a weakness for him. The red cape drapes down to the ground, the Titan rolling his shoulders over with the fight about to go underway. The man roars and screams with all his might which only brings the Titan to enjoy this moment more. His eyes scan the fans around him, soaking the love of the people in. He feeds off of their energy. His entire goal here is to please the fans and give them the show they paid for. And with a quick blink of the eye, Leo charges to start the battle! Daisuke’s eyes remain hidden but underneath, have the focus of an Eagle tracking its prey. As Leo shoots forward with his blade, Daisuke lifts his own to meet him directly in the middle. The sound of clashing metal rings through the arena; even getting a few scrapes of sparks to fly off of the impact point. The fans roar with excitement as the two large brutes start with a fine display of strength to start things off. But before Leo attacks again, the two once again back away from each other. The Mad Titan shows his arrogant and brash attitude in the arena as he leaves his arms down by his hips while releasing a slight sarcastic laugh at how this fight takes this turn. Upon hearing the threat from Leo of his head being placed on a pike, a soft-“Hmph…”- could be heard with a sarcastic nip before Daisuke replies with.-“Better Gladiators than you have given the same threat…”- Daisuke’s eyes stare down at the foot that lifts up off the ground to show Leo’s initial charge. With the mud being a helpful aid to show movement, Daisuke tightens his grip around his blades; ready for anything. As the first slash aims to slice at his chest, The Mad Titan quickly leaps back with his right leg while pushing his chest back to have the blade slice directly in front of him. His eyes watching the blade as it crosses inches in front of his chest. He can even see the water droplets being cut by the sharp tip of Leo’s blade. With Leo continuing his momentum, Daisuke is smashed right on the jaw with the center of the shield!-“GYAH!”- He grunts as it pushes his body back a few feet. While this is happening, Leo dives to grab some muddy sand and tosses it towards Daisuke’s direction. Raising his forearm up towards his ear, his meaty arm takes the impact of the sand as he yells out-“Really!? Sand!?...What glory does sand bring!?”- But his arrogance forces Daisuke to react on instinct as the next face strike comes almost instantly following with the sand attack. Daisuke turns his body opposite to the face strike, while simultaneously turning his head with his body; the tip of Leo’s blade slices into the iron helmet, creating a large gash in the armor. The Mad Titan begins to grow aggravated with the tactics at play. As Leo lowers his body to try and sweep Daisuke’s legs from under him; The Mad Titan hatches his plan of attack. Anticipating the sweep, he doesn’t react to his opponent’s attack to give him the sense of upper hand. Daisuke’s body comes crashing into the muddy sand and his fans quickly grow silent at the sight of their champion getting tossed down to the ground in such a vulnerable position. But what they don’t see is that this is exactly where the Mad Titan wants himself to be. Flat on his back, his eyes see the tip of Leo’s blade thrust straight towards his abdomen. Waiting at the last possible moment to react, Daisuke uses his feet that are placed firmly on the ground after falling, to push his body onto the right side. Leo’s blade is thrust straight into the soft mud, going much deeper into the ground now that the soil is soft and wet; making it harder to try and pull out. His blade rests right in between Daisuke’s right arm and abdomen. Because he waited until the final moment to react, Daisuke’s armor had been penetrated by the sharpened edge of the blade. Blood from his abdomen being sliced slightly appears on the mud and on Leo’s blade. If Leo were to try and pull his arm out, he would feel the resistance from his blade being lodged deep into the sand and being caught in between Daisuke’s arm and armor. Without any hesitation, as soon as Leo’s blade impaled the sands, Daisuke would thrust his left arm forward in an attempt to stab his own blade into the exposed ribcage of his opponents’ body. At this angle, Daisuke would be able to pierce his entire blade through the ribcage, puncturing the right lung and piercing into Leo’s heart. With Leo’s shield on the opposite side of his body, it would be highly un-likely to use the device to defend against the thrust of Daisuke’s blade. If this attack were successful, blood would begin to drip down from The Mad Titan’s blade; vital organs quickly shutting down in Leo’s body. If this attack were not successful, Daisuke would still have his right arm free to attempt another stabbing. That attempt would be aimed higher up in an attempt to stab Leo right in his heart. If Leo were to be stabbed, Daisuke would use his strength to try and push Leo to the right so Daisuke could stand up. If this happened, the fans would roar tremendously as their champion stands victorious in a quick match-up. His head would slowly turn to face the VIP section where Deadman is watching. The Mad Titan would give a slight nod over to him as a show of respect. Finally, looking back to see Leo with a blade punctured into his body; The Mad Titan yells out-“IS THAT THE BEST THERE IS!?....IS THERE NO ONE ELSE!?...”- Eating it all up, the fans roar and chant for their champion. The sands quickly flow with the blood from Leo’s body with the rains continuing to fall.- III Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ot0ePPXsweQ )" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! " Leo would have shouted as his attacks connected but he'd soon meet his end as he was impaled by the blade through his ribs and lungs causing blood and the such to explode forward in the burst of red as it sprated over the sands only for Leo's body to go limp and for him to fall to the sands in slow motion. His body hitting the sands face first as he crashed to his untimely death. His body hitting the earthy material as blood leaked from the very wounds that carassed the sands in there embrace now. The Crowd went wild to the quick display of The Mad Titans power. Women taking ther tits out in the stands while men shouted and drunk to there hearts were filled with the toxic poisons. The Fat roman clapping his hands rapidly. " YESSSS YESSSSSSSS!!!! THE WORLD WILL FORVER KNOW THE THE HOT STEEL OF THE MAD TITAN AS HE SLICES THROUGH ANY WHOM MAY STAND IN HIS WAY ! " Ko'teear would have crossed her arms in almost ' Im Impressed' Kind of fashion. " Alright Dead man, your warrior strikes true. But we need more to our cause. Will we be able to aquire more. I have placed many a trust into you for this. Make Promise that you will not let us down. " She says eying Deadman with a slight glare before standing to her full height. " In three years time, the tournaments will start for the Gold of the East. I want Warriors then, and continue to train the one you have now. This Mad Titan. I wishto see him as well. A Warrior that would be worthy of standing with and against my own best soliders within Kun'jaw. "She said making refernce to The Trinity Isle. Inu would have stood with daughter in arms as he pulled off his helmet to show his face. Oni-Inu - He wears a blue color. Real name, Kin Tasanagi. As the successor to his master, Oni-Inu and later, the grandmaster of the Lin Tao clan, an organization of Kasaihana warriors often mistaken as ninjas due to their costumes. Like most clan members, Oni-Inu dresses in blue. After his battle with Zeus he has a scar over his right eye. Also he wears the Dragon Medallion, an item of great power given to him by his mother when he was young. And later on he sports armored plating adorned with dragon markings. True to his moniker, he is a master over the element of ice after abosrbing Okami in his realm and becoming one with him compltely, using it in a variety of defensive and offensive ways. This is a Kin Tasanagi from a time where they lost against the Gods and has come to work as a Mercenary in this time so that he may make a fortune in his futures time. A cold blooded killer, he is the Last Tasanagi to ever live in his time period though he does not go by that name anymore. " I too wish... to see more of this one do battle. I think I'll particapte in these games as well Deadman. Ill be a sponsor if you can promise back profits over to me. " Deadman would’ve enjoyed his burger and very much so as he sat back idol and watched the violence unfold. He didn’t know who this other fellow was nor did he very much care. What he did care about was the fact that his Yun was going to slay him, but in what way? Something gruesome? Something clean cut perhaps? All of these questions and more were answered as the fight ensued, and when it reached it’s peak it was over in only a few simple moves. “He uses such environmental advantages like this to his advantage…impressive, so very impressive. “ Deadman thought. He’d then brush his shoulder off, and smirk under his mask. “I’m too good at this job. I should run for president or something of the sort. If I didn’t hate politics of course.” " Alright Dead man, your warrior strikes true. But we need more to our cause. Will we be able to aquire more. I have placed many a trust into you for this. Make Promise that you will not let us down. " The woman stood and deadman would’ve shrugged, and held his shoulders in that position. “But of COOOOURSE m’lady. I shall indeed keep well on my word. A man of my stature puts his honor and integrity above all else.” Deadman would’ve also stood up, grunting as he did so, dusting his pants off, and fluffing his white trench coat out. " In three years time, the tournaments will start for the Gold of the East. I want Warriors then, and continue to train the one you have now. This Mad Titan. I wishto see him as well. A Warrior that would be worthy of standing with and against my own best soliders within Kun'jaw. " Inu would’ve also stood up an added his own commentary to the mix. " I too wish... to see more of this one do battle. I think I'll particapte in these games as well Deadman. Ill be a sponsor if you can promise back profits over to me. "Deadman would place one hand behind his back and salute here with the other hand. “I’m good for the deed I assure you the both of you.” As they would’ve begun to walk off and go else where, Deadman would fold his arms and look at his prize fighter. The bread winner of his generation at the moment. “This young man alone, has not only given me the funds to complete my PMC, but more money than I had before the destruction of that cursed city. And to think, it was during a violent act of my own that I discovered this man…” Flashback (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyypma2VqWE&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlQVpe8xfJPnsRI2lEbpVyi&index=13 ) “BOOM!!!!” Another explosion ensued across the lands! A giant silence….before a loud rush of wind came after, and a giant mushroom cloud erupted form the location at hand! The flames spewed upwards, and the loud cry of radiation would’ve spread as the cloud consumed and darkened the sky in the immediate area. A long and drawn out whistle could be heard as a machine like hatch would’ve opened up and out would’ve popped deadman. The machine he was in was cloaked in all white, while having a giant looking cockpit to support the pilot, but legs, and mobile weaponry and machinery. The machine had just fired…a literal nuke, miles away form it’s location. Iron Cog Jayla.jpg “Ahhh I love it when a plan comes together. “ Deadman would’ve swirled the scotch around in his glass, before lifting his mask up to take a sip of it, the ice rattling in the glass container. He’d lean down, and pull a captain morgan, propping his foot on the edge of the cock pit and programming what he called the “Iron Cog” on autopilot, and forcing it to turn around and walk in the opposite direction. As he was doing this, leveling trees and what not as he walked around, he’d see someone laying down on the ground in the literal middle of nowhere. The ground was…tattered. Scared almost. “Signs of a struggle? I must not’ve paid it much attention.” Deadman sniffed the air a couple of times. “the radiation is starting to spread towards his area. It wouldn’t effect me much, but I don’t know about this little fella. Jayla.’ A blonde woman would’ve emerged from the cockpit as well, wearing a silver knights looking armor, and letting her long blonde hair flow. “Yes deadman sir?” “Bring that body to me.” She nodded and made a pair of earthern hands pick up the body and pull it upwards. He was unconscious but his hoodie was covering his face. “Should I remove the hoodie sir?” “No. it keeps the mystery. Makes him that much more interesting…simply toss him into the back.” Deadman would’ve looked at the battle ground below.” I can’t help but wonder what brough him to this point…Jayla make sure he doesn’t bleed all over the back. I can’t ejaculate with your throat assets if I smell blood, it is JUST not a good smell for me. Plus, this white is way to expensive.” Deadman would’ve finished the rest of the drink and tossed the glass wayward, getting back into the cockpit and beginning to walk off back twaords his home base.” Flash back end. IV (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHh5hQv_7lw ) “Do you hear it, Daisuke?...Do you hear the screams of your people being slaughtered?” A deep and mechanical voice, hiding any human sound to it, rings through Daisuke Yun’s ears. A horrific picture plays itself out with two men standing over the new Yun Tower that had been built in Wakanda. It’s roof had been blown off by an epic battle between two true Titans of the world. And now, the outcome is something that no one would have suspected. An outcome that has Daisuke Yun chained and crucified on the very Yun Sign that glowed brightly over the country he loves. His skin is bloody and battered from a war that brewed in this building. Fire and hell is all that surrounds him as he is forced to witness the destruction of everything his family had built. Generations of Yuns that led the Wakandan country to heights it had never seen before. Batman-Eternal-1-Gotham-on-fire.jpg “It’s a beautiful thing, is it not?” The man who had fought and walked away the victor begins to approach where Daisuke is being hung up. This man in a power augmented suit similar to a Nano Suit. Dark colors, a black and red mesh with a helmet that is pitch black. Daisuke looks into the mask, lost in the identity of whom this person could be that is destroying his world. Arkham Knight.jpg A evil chuckle is heard through the mask as the man continues to taunt the Yun.-“I’ve torn your world apart…piece by piece…Your brother…”- The man reaches into a duffle bag and reveals Damon’s hat, which he always wore. The orange hat is covered in blood. He tosses the hat aside and then continues to dig through the bag while saying-“Your friends…”-He pulls out a broken red bow that belonged to Johny Valentine. This went on for minutes. A cruel game to torture Daisuke as this hunter shows evidence of everyone Daisuke cares for being killed. Daisuke’s head begins to hang low as everything that was in his heart had now been ripped out of him.-“And now…Now I have taken the country you helped build…You have nothing left…”- The Unknown Hunter reaches up to grip Daisuke’s neck to lift his head back up.-“Look at them! Hear them!...How they call for you but you can’t answer.”- Daisuke is forced to listen. Forced to hear the screams of his people. The whaling cries of children begging for their saviors to come for them. But their prayers are only answered with a spear or sword from an Amazonian woman. Daisuke’s eyes burn with a fury but there is nothing he can do. He simply asks-“Why?...Why the Amazonians?...”- The Unknown laughs sarcastically-“They wanted Wakanda burnt to the ground…So you can see how their was mutual gain in this ‘team-up.’ We had the way for them to break through the wall…So we gave it to them.”- Daisuke’s eyes look towards The Unknown now and asks-“We?”- (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0FA1yENqDU ) And without needing anything said, a loud eruption creates a powerful shockwave that destroys almost a quarter of Wakanda.-“ROOOAAAARRRRR!!!!!!”- Gusts of wind begin to push through the roof of the building and Daisuke looks to his right and sees IT. Titan.jpg A large being, over 50 meters tall, barreling through Wakanda and destroying everything within its sight. A humanoid beast with short white hair and golden dermal armor as skin tears through Wakanda like Godzilla through Tokyo.-“When you have someone like that on your team…No wall in this universe is going to stop him…”- Daisuke’s eyes widen at the sight of such a man. It almost reminds him of a man he used to know by the name of Wade Davis. A being with such physical strength even witnessing him in action made things unbelievable to comprehend.-“He broke through the front door and welcomed the Amazons in to destroy all life in Wakanda.”- Daisuke’s eyes now give a thousand yard stare. A figure of speech said to describe the look someone gives when all of their hope is lost. When all of their fight to survive is depleted. When there is absolutely nothing left for something to fight for. This is where Daisuke finds himself now.-“Just kill me already…”- The Unknown shakes his head slowly-“No no no…I’m not going to kill you. You are meant to suffer…Death would be to quick…too easy for you…It’s only begun for you…”- And with that, The Unknown hits Daisuke with a strong right hook that knocks him unconscious. After that happens, a female voice begins to be heard in the mask-“Are you going to drain him?”- In which the man replies-“I already did…”- A few Hours Later -Two men walk deep into the trees outside of Wakanda as the Amazonians continue to kill everyone within the walls. The large beast that attacked the city had mysteriously disappeared as quickly as it appeared to destroy most of the military who could have defended and aided in saving Wakanda. The Unknown is walking with another person, hidden under cloak and holding a person over his shoulder. The Unknown points at a tree and says-“Place him there…”- In which the person holding the body nods and drops the body down onto the ground. The two look out at the horizon and see a mechanical droid coming their way.-“Is that him?”- The person that is cloaked asks. The Unknown nods his head and motions for the two of them to begin their exit from the area. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PuP7IkpRLU) As the two of them walk away from Wakanda and all the hell that had been unleashed on the world, the cloaked person asks The Unknown-“So where do we go from here?”- The Unknown stays silent for a few seconds before they get out into the open. They both look back to see the skies filled with smoke and the screams of the Wakandan people still heard.-“From here…We finally begin what we have been planning since the day we were born…Are you ready to be sent in?”- The person in the cloak nods their head. A silent moment begins to build up before more explosions appear through the skies. The two continue their path to leave Wakanda. It seems the real fun is only now starting to begin… Category:Ark 25 Category:Total Darkness Saga